


IN WHICH HELLO YURA MEETS BADBATZBEKA

by ang3lsh1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lsh1/pseuds/ang3lsh1
Summary: Hello Yura is kind of fed up with PomVitya and his non-stop need to keep pestering PochaYuuri. Keeping PochaYuuri from playing with him in the sand to build the biggest and baddest Godzilla kaijuu ever. He would try to stop PomVitya, except the one time he tried to drop kick him, he realised that PochaYuuri had the dumbest expression on his face and his little tuft of a tail wouldn’t stop flitting. So now he has nothing to do except watch the PomVitya present the most ridiculous dance ever for PochaYuuri.And then BadbatzBeka turns up to kidnap Hello Yura.





	IN WHICH HELLO YURA MEETS BADBATZBEKA

Hello Yura is kind of fed up with PomVitya and his non-stop need to keep pestering PochaYuuri. Keeping PochaYuuri from playing with him in the sand to build the biggest and baddest Godzilla kaijuu ever. He would try to stop PomVitya, except the one time he tried to drop kick him, he realised that PochaYuuri had the dumbest expression on his face and his little tuft of a tail wouldn’t stop flitting. So now he has nothing to do except watch the PomVitya present the most ridiculous dance ever for PochaYuuri.

At least he still has PomMakka for company except, PomMakka isn’t the most ideal sand building partner. Her paws can only do so much. But she does give pretty good cuddles.

Hello Yura is getting to the point where he’s going to abandon the two of them at the seaside when he hears the brrt brrt of a moped drawing up next to him. Lo and behold, the most baddest, coolest, character he has ever had the opportunity to gaze upon rolls up and takes off his sunglasses, ‘Are you coming or not?’

The next thing Hello Yura knows is that he’s scrambling to climb up on the back of the moped, clinging on to the waist of BadbadtzBeka, inhaling the smell of pleather because animal cruelty is bad as they putt putt off into the sunset while PomMakka pads back to PomVitya who looks up as PochaYuuri gestures wildly at Hello Yura getting kidnapped by BadbadtzBeka into the sunset.

Together on BadbadtzBekas moped they slowly but steadily climbed up the hill to the little park overlooking their little town of Kairio, where BadbatzBeka pulled into the little parking lot and hopped off his moped, gesturing for Hello Yura to do the same.

Now the adrenaline of his rescue began to wear off, Hello Yura began to feel a little dubious regarding his encounter with BadbadtzBeka whom he knew to be new in their sleepy little town of Kairio. He’d only seen BadbadtzBeka from afar but even from there he saw that BadbatzBeka tend to hang around My JJ who was just plain annoying. And well any friend of My JJ…

BadbatzBeka gestures again a little more insistently at Hello Yura, who huffs a bit but obliges him, scrambling off the moped. BadbatzBeka lifts up the seat of his moped to reveal a small storage compartment in which he takes out a brown bag. He then turns and trotts up the hill towards the park benches, turning back once to give a quick glance at Hello Yura as though to ask again ‘Are you coming or not.’

Hello Yura screws his face up before turning back to gaze longingly in what he thinks is the direction of the little house he shares with his deduskha, it is a pretty long walk down the hill and back home. His deduska’s favourite words ‘If you called yourself a milk-mushroom — get into the basket!’ echoes in the back of his mind, giving a little huff he scrambles up the hill to catch up to BadbatzBeka who’s already halfway up the slope.

By the time he reached the peak, he’s huffing away before the view before him takes the rest of his breath away. BadbatzBeka has a little thermos laid up on the park bench where he sat but most importantly he has two large, red shiny apples. And piroshiki as well!

He starts to reach over to clamber up onto the park bench before stopping himself, squinting suspiciously at BadbatzBeka for any hint of some sort of ulterior motive, after all his dedushka always said ‘Don’t be afraid of the dog who barks, but be afraid of the one, who is silent and wags its tail.’

However when he looks closely at BadbatzBeka, he saw that BadbatzBeka’s cheeks turned pink enough despite his olive complexion and how quickly he averted his gaze from Hello Yura, and oh, maybe he’s a little wary too. So Hello Yura takes the gamble and finishes clambering on to the bench beside BadbatzBeka, never taking his eyes of him and BadbatzBeka’s eyes lights up as he pushes he little pile of food towards Hello Yura.

Oh. Oh, Hello Yura thought, he wants to be friends. The little trill in his heart he feels when he pressed his hands up his chest told him that, yes Hello Yura would like being friends with this new, mysterious cool boy he just met properly.

And this was how Hello Yura made his first best friend.

On a little side note, PochaYuuri and PomVitya were finally placated enough to go to sleep when Viktor and Yuuri called on speakerphone to his dedushka to hear reassurances that yes, Hello Yura is safe and sound at home and no the evil penguin didn’t eat him after kidnapping him.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and originally written for **kageillusionz** birthday this year, along with #SpiteWriting2k18.
> 
> Was a little too short but with tumblr glitching I figured I should still throw this here for posterity. 
> 
> Comments and kudos' are love as usual.


End file.
